Accidentla Happiness
by Suryallee
Summary: A near care crash on an wet road brings out wonderful changes in Yori's and Hanabusa's lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Accidental Happiness **

**Author:** Suryallee

**Rating:** T, Mature for later chapter's contents!

**Parings: **Wakaba Sayori / Aido Hanabusa, others

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters nor the Manga or the story.

**Authors note:** This is a un-beta fic, Sorry for the grammar and spelling: I am native German, please be kind.

**Warning:** m/f. if you have a trouble with such pairings, please leave now.

**Story:** Takes place after the Rido ark, with slight twists. Was meant to become a Oneshot… was is the main word here, sighs.

**Summary:** A near care crash on an wet road brings out wonderful changes in Yori's and Hanabusa's lives.

**This, points at the chapter under her rant, was actually meant to be my aforementioned mentioned Oneshot… needless to tell you that my muse ran away with me again. **

**Growls. **

**I really did only want to write a nice short Oneshot, look what happens if you let me write unsupervised away alone here! See? Of course I did not stick to that, damn it! **

**Gnaws away on her keyboard in her anger. **

**This monster did not listen and is currently six chapters long already…sometimes I hate myself. Anyways, I hope you like it, leave me feedback if you do please, I want at least know what others thing of my little six shot? More shot? Oh hell I give up here! **

**Suryallee **

**Chapter one **

"Come on Yori Chan, it's only a little further from here. Carful, there is a root prodding out in your path!"

Aido Hanabusa carefully guided Sayori over a rather wicked looking root along the forest path. Next to them a young boy not older as maybe ten years in age carried a trolley bag behind him after the pair. Now and then his red eyes looked guiltily at the young woman that looked like she had come from an warzone into the rather peaceful woods.

Her uniform was ribbed in several places and stained with dry and still drying blood stains. Her normally combed hair was a bloody mess on the back of her skull and she sported a black eye that was healing faster as normally humanly possible. One arm was in a messy sling and the hand of the other was held rather carefully from the heir of the Aido house. Through one hole in her black colored uniform one could see makeshift bandages that run around her midriff, partially stained with blood.

In one word, Yori looked like a true car crash victim!

Hanabusa groaned and stopped their walk again for a moment.

Not only to give Yori time to catch her breath but to do so himself too. He too looked like a plane crash survivor to the boy who also gave him often guilty looks now and then. Actually it was his fault, in a way, that both young adults looked like they did. Hanabusa had his left leg messily secured with a band-aid and sticks. It was halfway broken and hurt like a bitch, with each step that he took even more. His left torso was bloodstained and that had soaked through his formerly rather stylish sweater.

The left leg of his pants was cut off, the rest in tatters and scratches, bruises and bi sometimes tricolored spots made an interesting picture of patterns across his skin down to the bracer on the lower leg.

"You really sure that she isn't dying?" The boy, the only one of the weird trio that looked relatively unharmed asked for the seventh time Hanabusa in a meek voice. The blond haired Noble turned rather surprisingly fast around to the boy behind them who sat onto a bigger root and swung his legs in his attempt to hide his rather meek state of mind.

Hanabusa heaved another sigh at the looks of the ten years old. His ice blue eyes closed for a moment, next to him Yori sat rather clumsily down onto a bigger stone. She looked still more then less injured and clearly she was still confused and deeply in shock. Her mind state was equally injured as her body from what Hanabusa could say.

"Yes, I told you Touma Sama, she will be fine once we reach the holiday house of your family. So stop to be such a worrywart, there was nothing one could do as what we did. See?" He pointed at the slowly vanishing bruise around Yori's eye." She is already healing more then fine, so stop worrying. Yori Chan wouldn't want that if she was clear in her mind. That much I know about her, trust me.

Actually she would already fuzz about you instead… why am I always burdened with such difficult people!"

The boy named Touma Sama looked not that much better as the two, just a little better if honestly told. His short pants had some ribs in them and the pullover was disheveled too and on a few spots it looked like he had fallen into mud and leaves on the way. An odd cylinder hat sat on the boys blond locks, looking dented in one part and a rib was in the brim on his left side. While he spoke his fangs sometimes pocked visibly through his lips. One side of his young face had a bluish color, hinting that he too, sported some slighter injuries.

"It is all my fault!"

The boy began to cry. Next to Hanabusa Yori stirred out of her daze and suddenly stood unsteadily up to walk over to the boy Vampire and then she kneeled next to him down to take the small frame into a bear hug. The boy hung bawling at her, his tiny hands clutching her ribbed jacked in his anguish. Next to both Hanabusa looked resigned up into the dark sky. The sight was rather breathtaking but he had no eyes now for the brightly shining stars, his mind was somewhere else entirely.

Balling his fists, the young Noble swore for the hundredth time this night to kill the culprits for their dilemma slowly!

It wasn't the boy's fault, as Touma Ryutaka thought it to be, it was entirely another persons. And Hanabusa would move heaven and earth to find those assholes who had done this to them and the child Pure Blood in their care. But first he had to get the child and the badly hurt and freshly turned Yori to that blasted house around here somewhere to keep them out of more trouble so that both could sleep off the shock.

In Yori's case, more so even, that she could finish her turning in peace and heal up.

For a moment there he had feared to loose her…

Rubbing his hurting face, Hanabusa helped both up again and urged them on.

Finally an half hour later, he spotted the holiday house of that Touma Kun had spoken about. It was a rather small in cottage fashion build house that lay cleverly concealed inside the woods and from the looks of it, it had an own generator and even internet connection. Hanabusa heaved a grunt of relive. Finally he could alert the Touma clan of the state of their Pure Blood Prince and of what had happened. Not to mention his family. Together they would figure something out concerning Yori Chan and her family then hopefully, he was confident.

For the now she was safer here as anywhere else.

An hour later the sloppily cleaned up girl lay fast asleep in an bed upstairs with an equally scrappily washed up Ryutaka right next to her. The boy had refused to leave her alone in his childish fears of still loosing her. He had insisted to make her feed on his blood again, Hanabusa growled. The child still didn't fully believe him that she would survive. Somehow he could understand the boy, it was a wonder that she managed to take on the turning just in time to prevent her otherwise definite dead!

That she even made it so far with an intact mind until here was beyond a miracle even.

For all Hanabusa knew, she could have, no should have slipped into level E instead to turn so graceful into a lower C level! And she wasn't finished with her change from what he could tell, he shook his head and went to the bathroom to clean himself up a little too. Washing his hands his mind run a mile a minute. From what he recalled, Touma Kun had given her now three times a rather big amount of his sacred blood, means she would turn out more powerful as it was normal or done anymore. He clearly was attached to his rescuer. And that was what Yori was, she had nearly sacrificed her live for that of the boys without a second thought.

Washing his bruised face Hanabusa guessed that he had done the same thing in a way, or he would not look like he did now. His eyes meet the mirror images inside of the looking glass hanging over the ceramic sink. Groaning he turned off the water and toweled himself dry carefully to not aggravate his injuries too much again into smarting.

He grind his teeth dangerously, whoever was responsible and than had fled, would pay dearly!

Hobbling down the staircase was pure agony for Hanabusa but he managed it. When reaching the house and practically breaking inside to reach safety, he had hurt his arm a little. Now his elbow sported a new bruise that throbbed along with the others but he didn't care. He had spotted the computer right away and had it up running in under a minute before he went to patch them all up and lay the two to sleep.

He had even send a message to the Aido estate and the Touma clan elders. As well as the council elders and Yuuki Sama and her former stepfather Cross san in between doing this all.

To alert them of the debacle and make it clear that all three were alive, albeit a little messed up and injured. Now he wanted to check on the responses. He found six messages in the box. One was from the Touma Elders, he clicked that one first. A live stream video conversation box popped open. On the other end, a man looking as in his mid forties looked back at Hanabusa with horror widening eyes when he saw the state that the young Noble was in.

Hanabusa identified him as the elder of the clan that served the main Pure Blood family of the Touma Pure Blood clan.

"By Enma! What happened to you exactly, boy? How is my young Master, is he well?" Hanabusa nodded cut short once. "Yes, Master Touma Ryutaka Sama is fine, don't worry. The girl I spoke about in my message before managed to rescue him and me, Sire. She nearly sacrificed her own live in the endeavor. He had to turn her and as it looks she survived that undamaged and took on a full turn even, what is a marvel in itself! Considering how badly injured she got in the catastrophe!

Yori took the full hit damage from us… by all means, she should be dead.

Thanks to her we aren't as we should have been and I could manage it to grab the young Master just in time. Yori san knocked him and me out of the way and both of us fell down the slope on the side of the street but she got fully hit and flew quite a few meters through the air before she did land badly on the asphalt and rolled against a tree from the force behind the hit that she took for us. She is upstairs now, with the young master who did refuse to leave her side."

He gave the man a apprehensive look filled with worry that made the other gulp down a comment and nod instead.

He was observably paler now as before.

"I see… he properly will not give her away again if I am correct here in my musings. The Kuran Lady and her Lord Brother were here already, wanting to know what happened to her best friend. Oh what a mess!" Hanabusa could only nod to that. He had already thought as much. "Any clues to the perpetrator of this attack on you and my Master?"

This time Hanabusa shook his head.

"I wanted to give a letter from Yuuki Sama to Yori san on behalf of my Lady's wishes, that's why I was there at that buss stop. I was just talking with her when it all happened out of the blue. We were meeting by chance, my Lord. He was walking down the roadside when I spotted him, independently I might add. Then out of nowhere that blasted vehicle came and the rest happened… where were Master Touma's three times cursed Guards!"

The man on the screen cringed at Hanabusa's hotly expressed inquiry visibly. "We currently research that too, but at this time I can only assume that he wandered off alone again. He does that sometimes when he is feed up with us watching him all the time. Normally nothing happens, since he is who he is, naturally. This time it did. Are you certain that it wasn't an attack on you or him?"

Here Hanabusa nodded.

"I am very certain. It was an misfortune, due the wet highway and the use of too much speed, I am positive of that. Whoever sat behind that limousine's steering wheel, was in a hurry, not very skilled a driver or drunk and they did not even step out to look after the road kill they managed to make! The car just stopped a moment and then drove on as if nothing happened, those bastards… sorry for the cussing, Sire. But I memorized the brand and a part of the number screen while I was hit, I currently check that out. I will tell you when I find something out as you will hopefully do the same. The young Master wishes no one to interferer just to find them! He wants to punish them himself and as I know Lord Kuran Sama, he will help him out this time too. Although he is normally not known for such violence, I am deadly certain that he will this time be more than angry and make an exception. Since this concerns Wakaba Sayori sama. His honored sister practically loves her like an adopted sister.

Not to mention that I want a piece of them too!"

Here the man grinned maliciously back at the incensed looking Hanabusa, whose now red eyes currently shot icy bolds of unholy fury at the screen. The other knew, the wrath wasn't directed at him but at the ones who were guilty for the matter at hand and didn't take it personally.

"Alright, I will see to it that I too find out something, you mailed me your knowledge… it shouldn't be too hard to find them with these details known. We will talk to Lord Kuran in this matter. Please take care of my Master for us. I know he can be…taxing, but please look over it, Aido san. He is the lone survivor of his Line and the head of the sub clan and a still child, no matter what he believes."

With that the connection was severed.

Another hour later, Hanabusa rubbed wearily his face and yawned wildly.

It took him a while to make it clear to Yuuki Chan that, no, she could not come and get Yori from here, period. This was Touma land, he needed to give his ok first, no matter how much that vexed her and Kaname Sama, the latter knew this too.

His Lord would take care of her now, Hanabusa opened the next message.

It was from his mother and father who both had send three already before that he all read and had answered meanwhile he talked via mails with the Kuran's. He was told that his research after the culprits had born some fruits in the meanwhile and his father currently checked out a lead together with Sayori's father, who had been informed from Nakamichi san himself. He did know the consul personally, what had surprised Hanabusa.

Luckily, the man knew about Vampires enough to understand the delicate situation. Hanabusa felt a relieve that he rarely had done so in the past and a mountain seemed to fall from his shoulders at the news.

At least the human would not interferer, but he wanted a piece of the guilty party too as it looked. He could understand that all too well himself, Hanabusa opened finally the last of the messages. It was, again, from the Touma family and told him that they had send guards to the cottage and that the supplies would soon be stocked up. Also, a doctor was dispatched and see to them later in the following day. As well that they had informed the council on the matters at hand and that they to had joined the search.

The Hunter council too had been informed and wasn't happy about the events either.

A servant would bring them new wear and needed groceries and toilette articles very soon. He lived constantly in the Forrest area for that purpose and was trustful from what Hanabusa was told.

For now all parties agreed that they should better stay there until all was cleared out, even Cross san did say so.

Hanabusa called it a night and hobbled slowly like an old human back upstairs to look after his charges. Halfway up the staircase a servant entered through the damaged door. He had a cooler with him. Letting him bring Hanabusa a blood pack after heading it up, the Noble woke up the Pure Blood for a short while to force it down the boy's throat. Ryutaka fell almost instantly asleep again afterwards. Yori did not fully wake up either, she made less fuzz thought as the boy before and gulped down two of the brought packs actually before she fell into a deep healing sleep again.

Tiredly Hanabusa consumed a third and fourth before he fell asleep in the chair he had sat in. The servant, looking after him later put him into a blanket and lay his legs onto an ottoman then he left all three alone again.

**2012 by Suryallee **


	2. Chapter 2

**Accidental Happiness **

**Author:** Suryallee

**Rating:** T, Mature for later chapter's contents!

**Parings: **Wakaba Sayori / Aido Hanabusa, others

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters nor the Manga or the story.

**Authors note:** This is a un-beta fic, Sorry for the grammar and spelling: I am native German, please be kind.

**Warning:** m/f. if you have a trouble with such pairings, please leave now.

**Story:** Takes place after the Rido ark, with slight twists. Was meant to become a Oneshot… was is the main word here, sighs.

**Summary:** A near care crash on an wet road brings out wonderful changes in Yori's and Hanabusa's lives.

**Chapter two **

He next morning woke Hanabusa with a beam of unwanted sunlight since the window was uncovered. Groaning he stood with some difficulty and still hurting limbs and closed the shawls hanging around the window to keep the sunlight out. Turning he noticed that Yori was up. The boy was still deeply snuggled into the covers and her side.

Hanabusa shortly envied the Pure Blood boy but then showed it ruthlessly aside to concentrate on Yori.

"How do you feel?"

She shrugged slightly and carful not to wake the boy up.

"Better as I should, that much I do know. Since I seem to have grown fangs over night and remember some strange events like the three of us running through a Forrest by night, I guess it is safe to presume that I am not human anymore?" He nodded at her softly asked question. Walking stiffly over to the bed Hanabusa sat down next to the slightly propped up girl.

There he buried his head in his hands for a moment, taking a deep calming breath, he faced the opposite wall with the window.

A hand found its way to his back and began to rub calming cycles on it. Hanabusa simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the comfort that Yori silently offered to him. His mind was too weary to refuse it and to be honest, he didn't even want to. He had began to like Yori since that night when Rido had attacked the school.

She had been the first to accept simply what he was as well as she had shown kindness to Yuuki and him too that night.

A short while after it, Yori had suddenly stood in front of the Aido estate and had begged him to tell her that her friend was alright. That moment had Kaname exited the house and seeing her state of distress and knowing that Yuuki missed her equally badly too, Kaname had given in and let the girls exchange letters at least.

Sometimes they even phoned now each other over a mobile phone set that only those two had. Yori was the only of Yuuki's old friends left that she had to talk to and the Kuran princes clung to her like mad. Over nearly the entire last year, he had been the messenger boy for their letter exchanges once a week. At first he didn't want to, later he had actually looked forward to each letter.

After two months the two had began to meet in cafes or the ice pallor.

Wherever she was currently when he found the time to deliver the letters. Naturally, both had began to talk at one point and Yori had found herself back after a while to have to listen at his rants, or his complains about this or that. she never complained though. Always, the petite girl knew instinctually what would calm the complicated Noble down to a point of seeing reason again that not even his cousin Akasuki had managed to do.

This wasn't kept a secret for long.

The latter was just as confused as the rest of Hanabusa's family, about the strange repeated phenomenon of a troubled or steaming mad Hanabusa leave a place, to then come back some hours later, fully calmed down and in an better state of mind as they normally knew him to be in. Naturally everyone had been baffled but he managed it all the time to loose pursuers smartly, even if it was Kain himself who had tried it several times to follow him.

So, the mystery why this did occur was still unsolved, much to the others constant growing annoyance.

Not that anyone complained much about it. A happy and relaxed Hanabusa was almost eerie but a better choice to have around as a unhappy one all the time. They all just wanted to know the cause of Hanabusa's sudden good moods. Maybe it would be usable to keep him in this high spirits for longer and that was why his father still tried to grill his son about it. No use thought, Hanabusa kept his little maddening secret stubbornly to himself.

He didn't want them all to spoil his little time with Yori Chan alone.

Right now, her silent support was balm for his frayed nerves and worn out body equally alike. Sure, there was still the case of her sudden Vampirism to get used to, for her more as for Hanabusa, but at least he knew now that she was ok and that was all what he could think about in the moment.

If Touma Sama had not…

Hanabusa shook his head to keep from thinking that over.

Looking up and turning around, he shortly lost it and simply leaned his head against that of a stunned Yori to simply gaze into her brown eyes for seconds before he leaned back and stood again. "You better wake that little slug up, or else we will never get him cleaned up again or away from you. Most likely he will attached himself to you like, like a third leg or so."

With that he walked out of the room.

Yori blinked at the door then she shook her head softly at his silly quip.

Looking down at the softly snoring and into her warm body snuggling boy, Yori had to smile softly. She remembered every detail of the nasty accident last evening. Well, the most of it, some memories were muddled up. Due her injuries, she was sure. This boy had bitten her, she was also in no doubt about and if she remembered correctly, he had even given her his blood to make certain that she now lived. Hanabusa Kun had given her blood too, as far she could recall.

Although, the thought of being now a Vampire did disturb her on a level, Yori understood perfectly well that they had saved her live.

Also, she remembered the boy cry because of her. Hugging Ryutaka softly she remembered the name Hanabusa had called him by and stroke his head while waking him up softly.

Ryutaka awoke from the unknown sensation of someone stroking his head comfortingly with a warm hand and holding him lovingly.

Since his parents had perished shortly after his birth, he had been raised from nurse maids and teachers. He had rarely known the touch of a real meant concern or such a lovely waking up in his young past. Sure, everyone served him with reverence and also sure, they feared him because of his powerful inheritance and him being a Pure Blood. But true affection? He hardly ever to never got that in his short life before. Many had sought to use him, yes, but no one as far as he recalled had ever truly worried or cared about him.

Looking up, he saw that Yori girl look down at him with a kind and true smile filled with honest fondness and care.

"Awake now, sleepy head?" He nodded shyly. Even her voice was filled with true emotion and not a single lye he could detect in it. She really meant it, it baffled the boy greatly. Made him shy and blush even, something that almost never happened to Ryutaka since he normally had grown into a somewhat pretty nasty little brat duo his life conditions in the past.

Rubbing his eyes he reluctantly sat up too, unwilling somehow to leave this lovely cocoon of warmth and love.

"We both truly are in for a good scrub, don't we, Ryutaka Kun?" He looked down at himself and Yori shortly to blush furiously and nod. Looking back up at the young woman he noted her soft smile at him. another true smile and not one of the many fake ones that he was used to. "We both look like mud trolls! My mother would pop a coronary if seeing us now." Yori told the cute boy with mirth in her eyes.

Soon his laughter filled the room out and was joined from her bell like one shortly later.

Outside, Hanabusa who just walked across the door on his way downstairs heard them laugh and smiled at the carefree sounds. Shaking his head the Noble noted amused that the two seem to get along fine, what wasn't so easy if you took the Touma Pure Blood inconsideration here. But then again, this was Yori Chan. She virtually seem to get along with everyone, even with the brat from hell as it looked, he snorted.

Downstairs he started the computer and read through the mails he got. After that he stared off into nothing for a while. Shocked and furious beyond reason from what his father had found out about their attackers. He soo did not want to be the one who told Yori that it had been her so called fiancée that had accidentally nearly killed her, because he had been in a hurry to get home from an crime scene!

As it turned out, the man her parents had wanted to entrust their daughter too was a secret member of the Yakuza.

He had been at a party of one of their leaders when a gunfight had broken out between rivaling gangs of them. Fearful to be seen or included since he too worked in the politic department, he had left in full speed and this was why he had seen them all too late on the nearly dark road. The driver must have lost the control over the large car due the aquaplaning on the highway and so had headed straight at Touma Sama who was rescued from Aido and Yori by a hairs wide from certain dead.

Not even the Pure Blood boy would have survived such an accident that easily. The chance for him to get a permanent damage or to even die, had been great.

Her father, Hanabusa was told, currently tormented himself for having trusted the other man.

He had the suspicion that his father was right and that this man was a lower ranking Vampire who most likely had charmed Wakaba Dono into trusting him. From what the Lord of the Aido house had told his son, this was quite possible. The other mans reputation was pointing into that direction. Currently his father checked that data.

If he was right, then that guy had to be a level C Vampire but never a Noble like Hanabusa himself.

He suspected also that he had staid under radar of the council to avoid attention so far. Most likely they had targeted Wakaba Dono and his family due the humans influence in the politic and powerful rulers of this land. Her father was known for his wise counsel and for his genius in solving many a problem in the financial sector of the entire land.

He was quite renowned and grudgingly respected for his skill and knowledge, even under Vampires.

He was also handled as a direct candidate for the next seat in the senate or even further up in the future… with such a man in their hands those tugs would have had an advantage in their hands that was immense! Shaking his head Hanabusa looked sternly at the last message again before he called Yori over who just was coming down the stairs together with Touma Sama on her hand.

Seeing his look she let go and sat in his former seat to read through the correspondences herself.

**2012 By Suryallee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Accidental Happiness **

**Author:** Suryallee

**Rating:** T, Mature for later chapter's contents!

**Parings: **Wakaba Sayori / Aido Hanabusa, others

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters nor the Manga or the story.

**Authors note:** This is a un-beta fic, Sorry for the grammar and spelling: I am native German, please be kind.

**Warning:** m/f. if you have a trouble with such pairings, please leave now.

**Story:** Takes place after the Rido ark, with slight twists. Was meant to become a Oneshot… was is the main word here, sighs.

**Summary:** A near care crash on an wet road brings out wonderful changes in Yori's and Hanabusa's lives.

**Chapter three **

After that, she closed her eyes and simply thought it all through. Hanabusa saw in her look a short while later aimed at him, that Yori had come to the same conclusions as he had. Both exchanged a grim look. "So, that was why father suddenly urged me to take him as my fiancée even I never met him in my live… he is a Vampire who tried to use me to get to my father, am I right?"

Hanabusa nodded.

"Yeah, looks like it a lot. Don't worry, Kaname Sama currently looks after your family. That will not happen again, I assure you." He scrolled down the message block until he reached a new message to read it together with Yori and the fuming Ryutaka on her lap. Sighing Hanabusa wrote a short note back to his father.

"We had the right suspicion then, that message just cleared it up."

The other two nodded too. The message had confirmed their hunch fully. The man was arrested and currently in custody of the Vampire Council of elders until Ryutaka and Kaname San had decided what to do with him. his conspirators had been found out and currently were targeted from the dogs of the council.

The reason for the helpfulness of the council was a sound one.

Her father was a growing asset to them and her getting hurt and turned because of doing a rescue of one of their esteemed Pure Blood rulers was a massive trouble and hassle to deal with. It was also a big chance for the Nobles to get a hold on her Father if this was solved right. He was a known silent supporter of Cross school and knew about them.

That all could make him a vital asset or foe in the future for the council elders and their clans.

He was too valuable already to loose him to the hunter side and they knew it. So, there was no wonder here to thank for their help. They simply looked after their assets in the future here. Hanabusa figured that out too and Yori did also comprehend that fully. It was only logical and she was aware of it that they would try to use her in the future too.

"Don't worry, Yori Chan. I will not let them try to use you in the future. And if I have to ask that blasted Kuran for help to get my way!" Ryutaka looked really mad at the screen while he spoke that in an eerily soft voice. Hanabusa felt chills run down his spine hearing it. So, he thought, he got that too, eh? Yori simply nodded and hugged the boy close.

How had Yori managed to win over the little hellcat? Hanabusa shook his head in wonderment and choose wisely to not mention that aloud. He knew to what that harmless into Yori snuggling boy Vampire was capable of and heard some nasty rumors about the Touma head in the past already. This boy, could kill and had done so already from what he knew.

Shaking his head again he looked down at the boys alert red eyes to fix them with his icy blue ones.

"Don't we all?" He just told the boy cryptically. He confused Yori with his words but not Ryutaka. The young head of his clan understood fully the implication and grinned a rather wicked smile back at Hanabusa. "Indeed!" Was all he said before he simply snuggled deeper into Yori's hug. He began to like that Noble. Hanabusa san did not beat around the bush with what he had in mind and yet the Aido heir managed it still to conceal the most at the same moment. That was a skill not many possessed.

Plus that he wasn't scared of Ryutaka.

He had taken care of him but had kept being respectful and in rank without to loose his face or to command Ryutaka around. Neither had Hanabusa taken advantage of his state of mind or had tried to get a better standing out of the situation so far. Instead he had cared for him and kept them all safe.

Hanabusa was seemingly quite fond of Yori Chan too.

Ryutaka really began to thank those bastards who had accidentally made this possible wordlessly; they had grazed him with the extraordinary opportunity to find people that were worth for once to be kept around! Now he only had to figure out a way how he could keep Yori with him and how to transfer the seemingly high loyalty of Hanabusa Kun away from the Kuran clan leader and over to him and he was set.

Humming the little Pure Blood happily plotted busily away in his little Machiavellian mind while Yori carried him to the kitchen to have some food.

Hanabusa who walked behind the two felt a chill run down his mind seeing the all too happy grin on the angelic looking face. Somehow he just did know it that the little pain in the neck currently hatched out something wicked and he was somehow certain that it involved Yori and him in a way. Shuddering slightly he tortured his brain what that could be. He had to find that out to counteract the little wanabe mastermind before he got out of hand here.

He missed the sly grin on Ryutaka's face that way, who had watched Hanabusa secretly and now laughed inside of his mind seeing the Nobles wary looks directed at him.

Yup! He really began to like the thought of keeping the heir of Lord Nakamichi with him!

That Noble line was known for their faithfulness to the ruling houses as well as to the monarchy. Ryutaka knew this too and that alone was already something he respected. After all he was of said royalty himself, a member of the true Vampires under the Vampire race, a true Pure Blood. A prince if want to give the child a name.

To have such a family with such influence on his clans side would do his house much good and despite his young age, Ryutaka had already understood political schemes a while ago. He had to, or he would have been taken advantage of. Now, at an age of ten and a half years, he was already a little mastermind in his own right. True, he was still careful concealing away his much more dangerous capacity of scheming from the most but he made certain that others knew already enough to no longer bother him too much.

Too much was at stake for Ryutaka to loose with one false step and the child knew this well himself.

He had fooled the council into believing that he was just another a spoiled brat. They had all too happily taken the bait and left him in peace.

The truth was, Ryutaka knew a lot more of what was going on behind the closed doors as they would ever have believed him to recognize. He had used his natural abilities well and had already made allies under his own kin and the Nobles alike. Like Hanabusa, Ryutaka was a child genius but almost no one knew of it and he kept it silent and under wraps.

What others didn't know could not be used against him was his credo.

He loved to read books about Machiavelli and other famous tactically geniuses of the past and loved to play chess. Politics and such also had his attention. The boy Vampire had already a fast knowledge of it and used it brilliantly to his and his clans advantages. That Kuran Kaname was one of the very few, that seem to have looked through his carefully made mask so far. He didn't like it but currently lived with it, grudgingly respecting another magnificent mind that way.

Hanabusa also had such a capacity for becoming a marvelous strategic mind with time, if he was it not already.

In Ryutaka's mind he just needed a little polishing and he would be easily in the same class as he and Kaname san where it by now. He liked the idea of having someone around for once, who could match his fickle mind. It was boring for him to have almost no one around to that he could talk to on a level that the most just simply did not have a handle on. It made his life difficult and often tedious since he needed constantly to lower himself to a level so that they got what he had in mind.

Seeing Hanabusa give him more calculating looks all the way to the kitchen had the boy giddy with excitement.

Yori silently noticed the silent communication between the two behind her instinctually but choose not to comment on it but rather to watch them for now.

She too had the awful feeling that the boy in her arms was up to something. Fine, she thought finally after a while observing them, let the two scheme away and keep them in the eyes. If I do this right, I will be the one laughing in the end and hopefully not have to sweep up the shards they will leave in their wake when they get out of control. Better is it to redirect their little plans in secret, before they get out of control and hurt themselves in the end.

Men, she thought; no matter what species or age, the most simply shouldn't be left unobserved for longer as two minutes!

Or else they get in trouble fast. She shook her head softly. Her mother had been right when she had told Yori that once in the past. Looking slightly hidden away from her bangs at the at each other now glaring two geniuses, she sighed softly. And knowing these two already as good as Yori did it in such a short while, she plainly recognized easily that their masterminds would soon clash in the future.

Why males always did underestimate the capacity of the brainpower and instincts of the female part of their species, was an never-ending miracle to her.

**2012 by Suryallee **


End file.
